Rumors
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon was not the kind of woman who would drink that much alcohol so she would pass out, but she never shied away from drinking three or four glasses of wine - this made it all the more suspicious when she didn't take a glass of wine but a glass of water instead." What's up with Jane and Lisbon anyway? Jisbon, Rated K plus. One-shot.


**A/N: I have NOT been able to write anything because of school constantly interfering - I really want to write, you should know, but I just CAN'T do it, I'm sorry. I'm slowly starting to think about what to start the next chapter of Once Upon a Child with, but I honestly have no idea. I wish I did... but anyway, I managed to write this in ten minutes because this plot bunny has been chasing me for a while now. Now that I have some modicum of control over my life, I put it down to words and as always, it's really horrible but at least it's something, right? Oh, and sorry for any grammar errors - it's late, and I did not feel like revising.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly.**

* * *

'_**Rumors'**_

The rumors had been there since the very moment Jane had stepped into the bullpen, but nobody had ever done something with it. They all knew Jane and his ever-lasting guilt for his family's deaths, and there was honestly no way in hell that he would move away from that just for something as foolish as what they had been rumoring about.

Only over nine years later, the rumors came back full force again. The office pools had increased in both participants and prizes – people were more willing to invest a lot of money in these two than they had ever been before.

The rumors reached a deafening crescendo when the annual fundraising of the CBI came up. Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon was not the kind of woman who would drink that much alcohol so she would pass out, but she never shied away from drinking three or four glasses of wine – she perfectly knew her own limits and she never crossed them.

This made it all the more suspicious when she didn't take a glass of wine but a glass of water instead. The rest of the evening, everybody on the party except for the oblivious three – Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon and Wayne Rigsby (who, in all honesty, never got any hint, whether subtle or not) – was left staring at the brunette's belly.

One morning, approximately two weeks after the fundraising, a very hyped up Grace van Pelt ran into the bullpen, out of breath from having run up the stairs instead of taking the elevator.

It appeared that only one of the duo's cars was parked in the parking lot, which was not necessarily a sign or anything, since the two had been carpooling a few times before, but with the refusing to drink alcohol thing and the increasing glares and smiles, the evidence was piling up with the day.

Van Pelt was convinced, and so was Cho – Rigsby didn't know what he thought about it, he suggested they'd wait for a bit more information.

Well, he got just that when, after solving a rather difficult case, Van Pelt offered to pour them all Scotch and the only one refusing was... Lisbon.

The redhead had raised an eyebrow at the older woman, but decided to ignore it. Jane and Lisbon had been very silent for the remainder of the evening, just quietly eating their case-closed pizzas. Only when Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt went to clean up, the two jumped up as well.

"We're pregnant," they said in unison, causing both of them to blush fiercely – why, the team didn't know, there was no reason for that.

"We know," was all Cho said, picking up the glasses and walking away. Van Pelt smiled briefly at Lisbon, Rigsby raised a thumb and then both followed Cho.

The three stood in the kitchenette, perfectly able to see Jane and Lisbon standing in the bullpen, staring after them – the two couldn't see them, though.

They saw Lisbon approaching Jane and she went on tip-toe, kissing his lips briefly.

"Well..." Van Pelt started. "An hour of silence, followed by an announcement in unison and then a kiss square on the lips. I believe Williams is going to be a very happy man tomorrow morning."

* * *

**A/N: So, let me know what your thoughts were, please. Just drop me a line, everything is appreciated. **


End file.
